crappingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lifeboat/Transcript
[We open on a rock-strewn desert landscape, dominated by a vast spaceship, lodged against an outcropping of rock. Rob, Melvin and Skipper climb down some steps into a compartment which appears to be inside the ship. It is very dark and filled with pods of some kind, lined up in a row in the background. *'Melvin:' Guys, it's possible the beacon we detected with the MALP was activated remotely upon impact. If there's anyone left in those forward sections, I doubt that they could have survived. *'Rob:' There should be an indication somewhere about how long ago they crashed. *kids walk down in to a room at the bottom of the stairs, people are up against the wall in what seems to be some sort of containment device. *'Melvin:' These people are alive! At least they're in some form of cryogenic sleep. Any civilisation without faster then light technology would have to resort to something like this in order to cross the vast distances between stars. Otherwise it would take them an entire generation or more. And given the effects of relativity… *'Skipper' (cutting him off sharply): We've got a shipload of frozen people. *'Rob:' You could say that again! *'Skipper:' But Their current state probably protected them from the impact. *walks over to shine his flashlight down an immensely long compartment, filled with more of the cryogenic sleeping chambers. *'Rob:' How many of them do you think there are? *'Skipper:' From the configuration of the ship's exterior, I would say four compartments of varying size. *ship start to Vibrate, if there was an earthquake. Skipper finds a manhole on the ground. *'Skipper:' Quickly! Into the manhole! *and Skipper jump into the manhole, while Rob stays behind and is hit by a streak of power and disappears. *the manhole, Skipper opens the door of the manhole. Melvin and Skipper come out of the manhole to find Rob missing. *'Melvin:' Where's Rob? *'Skipper:' Don't know. Split up and let's find him. *explores the ship and searches for Rob. *heads to a Stasis Pod, only to find Rob unconscious. *'Skipper:' Robert Tenorman? *slowly, Rob turns groggily to face Skipper. He opens his eyes, his face contorting with fear as he screams hysterically. *Room. Technician Harriman dials up three IDC Codes. *'Harriman:' Receiving three IDC codes. They got Rob. *'Waternoose:' Defence and medical teams, stand by. (to Harriman) Open the Iris. *Iris opens. Melvin and Skipper come out of the Bridge, carrying Rob. *'Fraiser' (startled by the terror he's exhibiting): Rob? *'Rob:' I've got to go back…I've got to go back…I have to go back…I have to go back! *breaks free of Melvin and Skipper and makes a break back for the Groundbridge, it dissipates moments before he reaches it. *'Rob:' No. No! *'Fraiser:' Rob! *'Rob:' No! *falls to the ground, moving his hands up in the air as if he is terrified, Fraiser moves down closer to him. *'Fraiser:' Rob, it's okay. Don't be afraid. Guards! *med techs dash up the ramp. *fingers twist in Fraiser's comforting ones as he looks around him in terror. *'Rob:' Who are you? What is this place? *to Fraiser, Puff, Waternoose and Skipper reacting in shock to this. *'Melvin:' Uh-oh. *Elementary, day. The kids and guards are walking down the hallways. *'Lance:' (chuckles) Zowie, You should have seen Rob when he tried to go back off-world. That was freaking hillarious! *'Zowie' (pissed): Lance, I told you not to make fun of Rob. *'Lance:' I can't help it! That fatass deserved it! *'Puff:' (walks up to Lance and Zowie) What's going on? *'Lance:' Rob freaked out over the Groundbridge being turned off! *'Puff' (shocked): What? *'Lance:' You should have been there! It was so funny! (Zowie punches him) Ow! *heads to the Isolation room. There are Skipper, Waternoose and Heimdall in the control unit. In the field, Fraiser is trying to help Rob, but Rob is very angry. *'Rob/Martice:' Who is responsible for this? I demand to know why this has happened! (turns to face Fraiser) Why am I a prisoner? *'Fraiser:' Those may be removed when you decide to calm down. *'Rob/Martice:' Calm? How do you expect me to be calm? I was made promised that nothing like this could happen! That nothing could go wrong! *'Fraiser:' Okay, let's start there. Can you tell me what has gone wrong? *'Rob/Martice:' What has gone wrong? What has gone wrong? What has gone wrong? Well, for a start you are not a member of my staff and that! *turns and points at his reflection in the mirror. *'Rob/Martice:' Is not me! *'Fraiser:' All right, listen carefully. We did not do this. In fact we're in the dark about what has happened as much as you apparently are. Now if you cooperate. *'Rob/Martice' (coldly) I will undergo no more of your tests. *cafeteria. Puff, Teri, Melvin, Paxton, Heimdall and Skipper sit opposite Jimmy, Zowie, Lance, Clyde and Ignitor, talking about Rob's problem. *'Teri:' So what do you guys think happened to Rob? *'Puff:' Teri, I have no idea, but it could have killed him, like a virus. *'Paxton:' Must be MPD. *'Lance:' Or Anger Issues! (Zowie punches him) Ouch! What the heck did you do that for!? *'Zowie:' Would you please quit it? *'Lance:' Zowie, Me and Rob have hated eachover for years, Just like Gelopians and Furl- (Zowie punches him again) Oww! *'Zowie:' Let Me take this! OK, so, I know it horrible for him but it happened. *'Puff:' Oh yeah, I told Rob not to go with them. *'Heimdall:' Well, The Asgard have been working with the people of Talthus to produce a weapon capable of manifesting Ida's Replicators. *'Zowie:' Replicators? *stops by. *'Chef:' Hello there, amigos. *'Kids:' Hey, Chef. *'Chef:' How's it goin'? Category:Transcripts Category:Season 13 Transcripts